the_clever_beloversfandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle
Trixie Quala Corice the Blonde Poodle or just simply Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle is the one of the main protagonists and she is the third member of the the Clever Belovers. She is voiced by Eric Lloyd (Blanky's voice from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Little_Toaster_(film) The Brave Little Toaster] by Walt Disney), but later voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski since Eric grew older (Anais Watterson's voice from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_World_of_Gumball The Amazing World of Gumball] by Ben Bocquelet at Cartoon Network). First Appearance Her first apperance is "Dogamania" or (renamed "The Clever Belovers the Movie") along with Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Timmy Cole the English Foxhound, Coby the Magic Carpet, Alex's adopted uncle and aunt: Hagget Pipsy the Dalmatian and Emily Pipsy the Dalmatian, Princess Elina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Queen Eugina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Elina's genie; Jeannie the Genie and Eugina's two henchmen: Bobby the Bombay Cat and Marco the Brown Cat. Bio She is the blond poodle who lives in a wealthy mansion with her rich family at the dog planet, but later moved to the Clever Belovers' Boarding House owned by Alex Spot the Dalmatian and Alax Pipsy the Dalmatian. Her mother is a poodle and her father is a white Labrador. When she grew up to 10, her mother died of the heart attack. She is very lonely and her father will take care of her. She has a crush on Alex Spot the Dalmation who is being warmhearted and loyal to her compare to Toaster did to Blanky from The Brave Little Toaster by Walt Disney. As a newborn baby after her mother wished her ears to look like pigtails, same apricot colored fur as her and her hair is blond as gold, her mother died of pneumonia and her father raised her better with praise. She is now growing up to become independent, rich, kind, caring, innocent, polite and bright, but timid, shy, childlike, upset and emotional. As 8 years old, her widowed father married a new, kind, polite, female English Foxhound who became her stepmother and first met with her new stepbrother who is a son of her step-mother named Timmy Cole the English Foxhound. They became a new, joyful family. Four years later in her dog planet, she as 12 years old was nearly captured by a dog catcher (Queen Eugina's henchman in disguise) until Alex Spot the Dalmatian and Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound save her. Later, she introduces her two year older step-brother, Timmy Cole and the four of them became the Clever Canines. Appearance She is a poodle with blond hair with bangs or fringe and her long, floppy ears that made them look like high pigtails tied in those pink bows, puffs or bracelets that matched her hair on her wrists, ankles and a pompom at the end of her tail, her shaved fur (that looks like a human body skin) is apricot-colored. She has slanted eyes, thin face, black nose and she has a small childish voice (sounds similar to Blanky of The Brave Little Toaster and mostly Lilo Pelekai). She wore pink collar with a golden heart-shaped name tag, pink shirt with puffy sleeves and a red heart on the front, pink knee pants, pink belt with red heart shaped buckle or belt lock and pink flat pumps. During night time, she wore pink, long-sleeved nightgown which is down to her ankles, pink night slippers and her pigtails is covered in pink bun covers. Personality She has similar personality to that of Blanky from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Little_Toaster_(film) Walt Disney's The Brave Little Toaster] is that she is innocent, kind, sweet, brave, wise, bright, and cute, but timid, shy, childlike, upset and emotional. She doesn't like seeing her friends and family get hurt and sick since she cares about them. She doesn't like being abandoned or else she'll cry. When the world and someone is in danger, she stood up herself to became brave and do what's right. Relationship with Alex Spot She developed a deep crush on Alex Spot the Dalmatian who is a loyal, compassionate, warmhearted brotherly figure to her. Biggest Fear The problem about her is that she is really scared of everything like spiders, snakes, dark caves, darkness, wicked furniture, insects or anything, except dolls including her favorite doll, Little Trixie. Alter-Ego After several episodes later, she gains a new super-suit that has superpowers in it that allows her to turbo-bounce around as her name "Ricochet Poodle" suggested and also uses agility like backflipping like Ricochet aka Junior Asparagus from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VeggieTales Veggie Tales] who is her favorite superhero because because he's cute, small and he is like her who has same powers like hers. Her super transportation is her pink and white flying, hi-tech jet-ski Gallery Main Article: Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle/Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs